Begin Again
by Phantom Sun
Summary: "I guess it was a twist of fate. I don't believe in love at first sight, but we fell for each other so fast, it could have been the same thing." Rated T.
1. Ditched

**Hey guys! I have something new for you. I said that I would have happier Kick-y one-shots and song fics coming soon. I decided combined them instead! This has a lighter tone and is a song fic-ish thing. If you didn't recognize the song name, it is based on Begin Again by Taylor Swift. I've recently found this song and loved it :D. You should check it out! Oh and by the way this is not a one-shot, it will have chapters. I was kinda unsure about this at first but then I was like, I'll just go for it! Kim might be OOC by the way and if she is, I'm really sorry about that.]**

* * *

**As for shout outs, I would have a lot to make. I was so pleasantly surprised at how many people reviewed, favorited, and followed my last one-shot. Out of all my one-shots, The Letter had the biggest response. Sorry, but won't be doing shout-outs for favoriters (that isn't a word but whatever) and followers right now, I'm so sorry about that, but I really _really_ _really_ do appreciate it, make no mistake! I'll just do the shout outs now. :D**

**Thank you TheAwakeningofHope!  
**

**Thank you if it's love! Great minds think alike?  
**

**Thanks AbberzZzCain!**

**Thank you biancy2712!**

**Thank you Partaytay Animal!**

**Thank you uniquemusician!**

**Thanks Geekley. Chic!**

**Thank you LoveShipper!**

* * *

**Lots of people reviewed saying they wanted me to do Jack's letter to Kim from Hit The Road Jack. I'll be working on it!**

* * *

**This is set after high school, they are in their early twenties.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or Begin Again by Taylor Swift!**

* * *

I guess it was a twist of fate. I don't believe in love at first sight, but we fell for each other so fast, it could have been the same thing.

_One Year Before_

I broke up with Brody Carlson about eight months ago after a huge fight. I don't know why I loved him. He never liked anything I did and was always telling me what to do and what he thought was best or better. Our opinions were rarely ever the same.

But despite all that, it still left me heartbroken. Why do people have to fall in love anyway? Love only lets you down and I am _not_ going to fall again.

* * *

A ringing phone. Best way to wake up right? I reach out onto my bedside table to try and grab my phone. Who calls you at 7:00 AM on a Saturday morning? I check the caller ID and sigh. Grace, that's who.

Since I broke up with Brody she's been trying to hook me up with a bunch of different people. She makes me go even when I don't want to. She is set on finding me the right guy. Like that will ever happen.

"What now?" I ask a little harsher than I intended. But honestly, you can't just call me on a Saturday morning! The morning is _evil_. **(LoK reference!)**

"Well good morning to you too," she replied sarcastically.

"Fine, good morning. Now what do you want?" I replied tiredly.

"Guess what, Kim! I got you a date!"

Like I didn't see that coming…

"Again? I told you, Grace, I don't want to go out with someone. Especially not someone I don't know!" I said irritated.

We did this every time she set me up with a guy. Somehow I always eventually say yes.

"But Kim you have to! You can't keep moping around!"

"I'm not moping around, I'm totally over Brody!"

We argued fiercely for a couple minutes but in the end Grace somehow got me to agree to go on the stupid date.

"Okay, fine!" I yelled frustrated.

"Cool! It's at Jewel's Café at 5 o' clock today, got it?"

Jewel's Café is my absolute favorite place to eat. (Except for Falafel Phil's of course, but that is more of a hangout.) But on a rushed morning or quick shopping trip, Jewel's is my go-to place.

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled.

I hung up and flopped onto my bed. Great, yet _another _date. Better at least go pick out something to wear.

* * *

I checked my watch, it was 5 o' clock. I was right on time. I sat down in a booth and whipped out my phone, while waiting for my date.

After scrolling through the latest news and reading random gossip, I checked the time again. Five thirty. Where was this guy? I decided to wait a little longer. Maybe this guy was just late or something.

It's 6 o' clock, I've been ditched. I mean, who's an hour late for a date? It occurred to me that I had no idea who was supposed to come. I tried not to care, but my curiosity got the better of me and I decided to text Grace.

_Hey Grace!_ I pressed send. Being Grace, she replied almost immediately.

_Kim, why are you texting me? You're in the middle of a date! Speaking of which, do you like the guy?_

_No, I'm not in the middle of a date and I don't like the guy._

_What! What did you do? You told me you would go!_

_What did I do? I didn't do anything. I here at Jewel's but he isn't!_

_Really?_

_Yes really! Who was my date anyway?_

_Frank Ocean, I think? He mentioned that he went to your high school so I thought you might've known him._

Frank? The bully? The _Black Dragon_? No wonder he ditched me, it sounds just like him! I hate that guy, he always acted as if I couldn't fight just because I was a girl. I'm glad he didn't come, I don't think I could stand a date with him. After calming myself down a bit I texted Grace back, purposely choosing not to tell Grace about Frank of course. It wasn't her fault she set me up with him, she moved to Seaford after we graduated and I never told her about that bonehead.

_I do know him. It's okay, I'll text you sometime later maybe?_

_Okay, Kim. Call me up tonight._

_Sure thing._

I turned off my phone and slipped it into my bag. '_Might as well get something, I'm already here_,' I thought. I went up to the counter and ordered a caramel latte, my usual. After a few minutes I picked up my latte and checked my phone again to see if Grace had sent any texts. Suddenly someone ran into me, knocking my latte and phone out of my hands and causing me to fall onto the floor.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" the stranger asked in a concerned voice. An arm reached out to help me up and I accepted it.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I murmured while dusting myself off. I looked down at the pool of spilled coffee at my feet.

Then raised my head and found myself staring straight at the brownest eyes I had ever seen.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. Not that great of a cliffhanger but I thought it was a good place to stop. I kinda liked it but I think it was a slow beginning so sorry about that. Oh and sorry if Kim was OOC. (I'm always apologizing for things...) Well, review and whatnot if you feel like it... or not, your choice. And as always...**

**Keep Rockin',**

**Ava :P**

**P.S. Yeah, this is my first story with chapters, I'm used to writing quickie one-shots.**


	2. First Impressions

**Hey guys! Here with the next chapter of Begin Again! I'm not going to lie, it's quite short. Oh well, it is what it is.**

* * *

**Shout outs, here they come! I'm doing as many as I usually do. Sorry but I'm tired.**

**Thanks to Maddy yet again! It's okay that the review didn't post.**

**Thanks to '99! Yep, Frank Ocean. I had to choose a last name for Frank from the show.**

**Thanks Cry-Cause-Of-A-Lullaby! Haha, your review made my day. You changed your pen name?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or Begin Again by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" the stranger asked in a concerned voice. An arm reached out to help me up and I accepted it._

_"Yeah, I'm fine," I murmured while dusting myself off. I looked down at the pool of spilled coffee at my feet._

_Then raised my head and found myself staring straight at the brownest eyes I had ever seen._

* * *

I found myself staring at his eyes and I noticed they were staring right back at me. I tore my eyes away from him and he broke the awkward silence.

"I'll buy you another drink, what did you get?" he said while picking up my phone that had been flung across the floor. He handed my phone back to me.

"Caramel latte," I answered quietly. At first I wasn't sure if he heard me, but then he nodded his head and led me to the counter.

"Two caramel lattes please," he told the girl at the register.

"Two?" I questioned.

"Yeah, one for me and one for you," he replied. I just nodded my head slowly, I mean, he seemed nice. He grabbed our drink and handed the cashier a couple bills. He motioned to one of the booths and we both sat down. I studied his face. He had shaggy brown hair that fell onto his forehead, though it had been swept sideways so it didn't quite cover his eyebrows. He had two moles, one on each cheek and his chocolate brown eyes had a lively spark in it. His smile looked genuine and had a bit of a smirk to it. He was charming, and struck me as the kind of guy who every girl fell for in high school. Despite that he didn't act cocky, instead he was sweet and kind and seemingly harmless.

But I know better. He reminded me of Brody, who seemed so sweet and caring at first but ended up being the total opposite.

"What's your name?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm Kim Crawford. You?"

"Jack Anderson."

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah, I just moved here from Ohio. I came across this café while wandering around yesterday. I thought I'd stop by again," Jack explained.

"Really? I've been living here for practically forever! This café is my favorite."

We kept talking and laughing and we found that we had a lot in common. We both loved coffee, beaches, horror movies, and buttered popcorn. I checked my watch after a while to see it was 7:30. We had been talking for quite a while.

"Maybe I'll see you here tomorrow?" he asked.

"Probably will. I come here every Sunday morning at about 9 o' clock."

"I guess I'll see you then," he replied with a grin. I couldn't help but crack a smile too. I kept reminding myself no to be careless like I was with Brody. There was no need to fall again. But this Jack Anderson guy was just so easy to be around! It just felt so natural talking to him. 'You just met him!' I scolded myself.

That night I fell asleep thinking about him. Don't blame me, I mean, the boy made a lasting first impression.

* * *

**That's it for now, sorry for the shortness of the chapter, I was kinda busy and just didn't have much to say... As for Jack's letter that I have been trying to write, I have writer's block so it might be a while before I publish it. Review and whatnot if you wanna, don't if you don't, I can't use the force to make you. And as always...**

**Keep Rockin',**

**Ava :P**


	3. Call Me

**Hey guys! I know I've disappeared from fanfiction for quite a while now. It's been over a month since I published anything and I haven't updated this in TWO MONTHS. Sorry guys! I had writer's block (I feel like I **_**always**_** have writers block) and lately I've been kind of stressed out with school and keeping my grades up. I mean seriously, it's winter break and teachers **_**still**_** gave us projects. I've still been reading fanfics though. :D**

**I've been doing a lot of stuff lately, but I found some time to write this, although I was a little unsure of what to write. I tend to write without planning which is the reason I like writing one-shots. **

**I have also neglected Shy for quite some time now because I'm trying to figure out how that story will go. If you couldn't tell, I'm the kind of person who can come up with the beginnings of stories, but can't figure out how to continue and end them. -.- I have a lot of ideas and I'm working on writing them before I forget them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or Begin Again by Taylor Swift. Also, I'm aware that Jack's last name is Brewer, but I'm going to leave it as Anderson for now.**

* * *

_BRRNNG! _My phone's ring woke me up for the second day in a row.

I didn't even need to check the caller ID. Who else would call me up on a Sunday morning but Grace? I grabbed my phone and brought it up to my ear.

"Would it kill you to let me sleep in once in a while?" I sighed into the phone.

"Would it kill you to say good morning once in a while?" Grace retorted.

"Not your best comeback West, but I'll accept it," I replied.

"Shut up Crawford."

"Whatever. Why'd you call me?" I asked.

"You didn't call me last night. I texted you a couple times and you didn't respond so I was wondering what happened."

I completely forgot to call her! And I probably missed her texts because I was talking to Jack... Speaking of Jack, I said I'd be at Jewel's at 9. I checked the time. Almost eight thirty. Crap, I got to get ready! **(I know she's got like 30 min but Kim seems like the kind of person who would take a while to get ready.)**

"Hey, um, Grace I got to go somewhere, I'll call you later okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just to Jewel's," I answered.

"Oh cool, I'll meet up with you there! Bye!"

"But-"

I realized that she hung up and I sighed. I probably should've mentioned that I was meeting up with someone but I guess it wouldn't hurt for her to meet Jack, she would've eventually.

* * *

The bell chimed as I pushed the door open and I felt a cool breeze as I walked into Jewel's. I was a late but I didn't see Jack yet, instead I spotted Grace in a booth already, sipping her coffee while reading something on her phone. I slipped into the booth and sat across from her. Grace looked up at me and smiled. She slid a cup of coffee towards me.

"Caramel latte, your usual," Grace said nonchalantly. I smiled, she knew me too well. 'You have to tell her that Jack is coming,' I reminded myself.

"Hey, um, Grace, I was actually coming here to meet someone," I said quickly.

"Oh really? I'm so sorry, Kim! Do you want me to leave? I just assumed you were coming alone-"

"No, no, it's fine. I don't blame you for thinking I was coming alone like I usually do," I reassured her.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"Um, what?"

"Who's coming?" she asked curiously. Even though I knew this would happen, I was afraid she would ask. Being Grace I think she'll make a big deal out of the fact that's he's a guy.

"Um, well, um, it's actually a he," I mumbled out. Yep there she goes, she has that excited look on her face and all that. If there's one thing Grace West loves it's playing matchmaker.

"What's his name? Oh my god Kim, do you like him? When did you meet? Don't tell me you've secretly been dating- " Grace started rattling off excitedly before I cut her off.

"His name's Jack Anderson. We're just friends, Grace, I only met him yesterday. He bumped into me while I was leaving after being ditched and we talked for a while that's all, I just said that I'd be here this morning."

"Really Kim? This Jack must be some guy for you to want to see him again. I remember just yesterday you were saying you didn't want a boyfriend. Besides, you must have talked for quite a while considering you forgot to call me and didn't notice my texts." She raised her eyebrows, obviously not believing that he wasjust my friend. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jack walk in and start towards our booth.

"Grace I don't like him! Speaking of Jack, he's coming over here!"

"Hey Jack! I hope you don't mind but my friend joined us," I explained, noticing Jack's surprised expression when he saw Grace.

"No problem. It's nice to meet you…" Jack trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Grace. Grace West," Grace said while holding out her hand.

"I'm Jack Anderson," he replied, shaking her hand. He sat down next to me and for odd reason it made me blush. Thank god Grace didn't notice.

"Oh I know. Kim's told me about you," Grace said calmly. I sent her one of my famous death glares.

"Oh really, now?" Jack smirked. I hit him in the arm in return.

"Jeez, I didn't know you were violent!" he exclaimed while rubbing his arm.

"Oh don't worry, you get used to it," Grace laughed. She checked her watch and sighed.

"I'll leave you two alone, I have to go," she winked.

"Where to?" I inquired.

"It's Sunday, some people actually go to church," Grace said as she got up and waved. Jack took out his phone to see the time.

"Oh I'm sorry I have to go, I work at a dojo nearby."

"Which dojo?" I asked curiously.

"The Bobby Wasabi one in the mall," he replied.

"Really? I used to go there! Say hi to Rudy for me!"

"You do karate?" he raised his eyebrows.

" A little bit," I said with a smile, "do you?"

"A little bit," he mimicked, "I should've known you did karate, you hit pretty hard." He checked his watch. "I should go now but we should talk sometime later."

"Yeah I'd love that," I replied. He wrote down his number on a napkin and handed it to me.

"Call me anytime." **(I had this urge to make that call me maybe…)**

He rushed out, leaving me holding his number in my hand. I smiled at it and put it in my bag before picking up my coffee and taking a sip. Maybe I would call him.

* * *

**I really didn't know how to end that. But anyway, I hope you liked it. I was going to split this into two chapters, but that I thought that would be really short and that you guys have waited a long time for an update and that I should make it longer. It's 975 words which is no where near the length of most author's chapters but my chapters are usually extremely short. Sorry people, I'm trying to work on that and dialogue which I know wasn't at it's best. Also, I know how I said I'd make Jack's letter but it's just not working out so don't be expecting that anytime soon. If I have a sudden moment of inspiration then maybe I'll write it, but the chance of that is pretty low so I wouldn't count on that. Review and whatnot if you feel the need, don't if you don't, but if you do then just know it means the world.**

**Keep Rockin',**

**Ava :P**

**P.S. Check out the song Against the Current by Mree (she's on Youtube). I've had the song stuck in my head all weekend and felt like sharing that with all you people who might love music too. (There's also a band with the same name, they're good too :D)**


	4. The Roommate

**Hey guys! So how have you been doing? I've been doing ok, I guess. Life's been moving pretty fast lately, and I've realized how much I don't like mid terms and essays. So if you haven't already noticed, I've deleted the chapter that was in Jack's POV. It was pointless and I changed some stuff in the story, so you might just want to ignore it. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or Begin Again by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

_Last Chapter:_

_He checked his watch. "I should go now but we should talk sometime later."_

_"Yeah I'd love that," I replied. He wrote down his number on a napkin and handed it to me._

_"Call me anytime."_

_He rushed out, leaving me holding his number in my hand. I smiled at it and put it in my bag before picking up my coffee and taking a sip. Maybe I would call him._

* * *

I was currently sitting in one of Falafel Phil's booths waiting for a costumer to come in. Although the restaurant was usually filled up in the afternoon with shoppers, it was an early Monday morning and we had just opened. I drummed my fingers on the table and looked across the food court to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. I smiled at all the memories I had made there when I was in high school. I had met Milton and Eddie there when we were in seventh grade, and we became best friends. We were an odd group but I we would never question our loyalty to one another. Sadly, I had stopped going to the dojo this summer because my parents thought I should focus on college, not my hobbies. As much as I loved them, we didn't always see eye to eye. I still kept in touch with Rudy though; in fact he helped convince Phil to give me a job.

Although high school only ended a month or so ago, but it had felt like forever. I felt so much older, I had my own place and a job and I felt like I was on my own, even if my family were only living on the other side of town. And once August came, I would be going to Seaford University with Grace. Eddie was going to Seaford U too, but Milton wasn't. He wanted to pursue a career in science so he was going to an Ivy League school a few states away.

I looked back down at the smooth wooden table I was sitting at, specifically at the napkin where Jack had written his number. I didn't know why, but for some reason I was nervous about calling him. So for the past few minutes I had just stared at his number while debating whether I should call him or not. The sound of the bell on the door ringing pulled me out of my thoughts. Putting the number into my apron's pocket, I stood up out of the booth and turned around to see Jerry, one of Falafel Phil's most frequent and memorable costumers.

"Hey Jerry! I was wondering when you would show up. What can I do for you today?" I asked the black haired boy after he sat himself down in a booth.

"Yo Kim! I'll have my usual," he replied, "but I've got some swasome news. You know how I moved here from the middle of nowhere?" I nodded. **(I don't know how to spell that, is it swawesome? Or like swaesome? Yep… I'm bad with these made-up words.)**

"Well my best friend decided to move down here to live with me! He got accepted into Seaford University, so we're rooming together. He'll be here any minute, so he can try this swag food!"

"That's great! All of us will be going to Seaford U! Grace is going too, you know," I said. I laughed at how Jerry's eyes widen as I said Grace's name.

"G-grace?" Jerry stuttered before clearing his throat.

"Yep. You know, the one you have a crush on?" I smirked.

"I don't have a crush on her. I'm a player, I never tie myself down to one girl," he said in said in a high-pitched voice.

"Your voice just went up two octaves and you expect me to believe that?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Just go get me my food, chicka!"

"Don't call me that!" I replied as I hit his arm.

"Jeez girl! That's so not cool!" he said as he cradled his arm. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen to get his food. I walked in and looked for Phil, only to find him sitting in a chair in the corner, petting Tootsie in the sleep. I went over to him and gently shook him, trying to wake him up.

"Holy baba ghanoush!" Phil yelled as his eyes flew open. He saw that it was only me and sighed.

"Oh Kim, you scared me. I thought you were a mountain beast trying to kill me," he said in his strange accent. It was my turn to sigh.

"Phil, I just need for you to cook up the extra large falafel bucket. You might want to add some extra falafel balls though, you know how much Jerry eats." He simply nodded and got to work. I quickly walked back out of the kitchen, taking out my notepad just in case Jerry ordered anything else, then headed toward his booth.

"Yo Kim! My friends here now his name's-" Jerry started. I looked up from my notepad and saw a very familiar pair of brown eyes.

"Jack?" I cut Jerry off.

"Wow, Kim, that _is_ his name. You're a really good guesser," Jerry said sincerely. I mentally facepalmed, sometimes he could be so clueless.

"No Jerry, I know Kim. I met her over the weekend," Jack explained.

"Oh so this is the girl you've been talking about," he said suddenly understanding, "I didn't know you were talking about _this _Kim Crawford. I thought it was some other Kim Crawford." I actually facepalmed this time.

"He would not stop talking about you he-" Jerry was cut off by Jack putting a hand over his mouth.

"Just like you never stop talking about a girl named Grace who I will now assume is the Grace I met yesterday while meeting up with Kim," Jack retorted.

"Yep, that's Grace West, the one and only. Too bad Jerry here won't just ask her out, because we all know he loves her," I teased.

"Shut up," Jerry mumbled.

"Well, Kim, I didn't know you knew Jerry. How'd you meet?" Jack asked. Seeing as no costumers were coming soon, I slid into the booth next to Jack.

"I met him here. I work here if you couldn't tell," I said while pointing at my apron with my nametag, "and one day Jerry just walked in and yelled 'Whoo!' really loudly and started dancing randomly. He came really often and was a pretty memorable person. We just got closer and became friends." That was all there was to the story, really. "How'd you two become friends?" I asked.

"Well back in our hometown, there's was only so many guys my age and when I was in sixth grade Jerry moved in and I ended up becoming friends with him because he wasn't a jerk like most of the guys."

"Yeah, all the dudes there were jerks. Always stealing my girl. It was so not cool, man!" Jerry exclaimed.

"Dude, you never had a girlfriend," Jack laughed.

"Really? Because Jerry here said that he had over ten girlfriends in senior year alone," I said while raising my eyebrows at Jerry.

"Well, um, that might have been a little stretch," Jerry said uncomfortably. I laughed at how nervous he was acting.

"Kim! Kim! I have made the extra large falafel bucket with extra falafel!" I heard Phil yelling from the kitchen as he rang his bell rapidly. I sighed and stood up to get the food. When I brought it back Jerry started stuffing his face with falafel balls while Jack stared in awe at how much falafel he was eating. I simply smiled and continued our conversation. We spent the next half an hour or so talking and laughing about whatever came up.

"Oh, the dojo's about to open. Jerry and I promised we'd help Rudy organize the place today, it's a mess," he said sadly as he looked at his watch, "I should go."

"I could help you," I offered without thinking it through.

"Are you sure? What about your job?" Jack inquired.

"Well, I'm sure Phil wouldn't mind if I took the morning off. Monday mornings are usually slow anyway, and Phil's used to running this place with just Tootsie and him. Besides, he and Rudy are close so Phil would probably support me helping him out. I mean, I haven't seen Rudy in forever," I blurted out. Gosh, why was I being so nervous? "I'll just ask him."

After Phil gave me permission to take the morning off, I headed over to the dojo with Jack and Jerry.

"Hey Kim, you said you knew a little bit about karate right? How 'bout we spar?" Jack asked, breaking the silence.

"Um, that's not the best idea, man. Kim's a third degree black belt," Jerry warned Jack.

"That's okay, so am I," Jack replied with a smirk.

"That's swag yo! I knew you did karate, but I didn't know you were that good!" Jerry exclaimed.

"So, you on?" Jack challenged Kim.

"Definitely. You're going down, Anderson," I said with a confident smile.

* * *

**Boom, it's done! Haha, longest chapter yet, about 1,500 words. I just want to thank anyone who has continued to read this story even through my long absences, because I realize how annoying that must be. Review if you want to, or not if you don't, you're call. I really appreciate the reviews, both nice and not-so-nice.**

**Keep Rockin',**

**Ava :P**

**P.S. I've had Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin stuck in my head all week. It's a great song, you should listen to it. Also, the song Lucky by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat has been stuck in my head, and I've been wondering if I should make a one-shot based on it. So if you haven't heard those songs, you should definitely check them out.**


End file.
